


Non osare, Destinazione, Contatto

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Blood, M/M, Possession, WRITTEN IN ITALIAN DO NO ENTER IF YOU DON'T SPEAK IT, unless you want to use google translate
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Scritta per un contest, ma mi sono ritirata quindi eccola qui.Watanuki viene posseduto da uno spirito maligno e Doumeki deve portarlo in salvo.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro





	1. Non osare

Doveva essere una semplice celebrazione di Natale. Doumeki aveva aperto il tempio a chi voleva visitarlo, ma non aveva tenuto conto della curiosità dei bambini. 

Era pericoloso essere il nipote di un potente esorcista. Gli spiriti portavano rancore. 

Non aveva contato i bambini, aveva sentito il grido e aveva corso con tutta la forza che aveva nelle gambe al negozio di Watanuki, camminando con i geta nella neve. 

Watanuki lo stava già aspettando sulla porta, serio, con in bocca il bocchino della sua pipa, dietro di lui vi stavano Ame-Warashi e Zashiki-warashi, giunte in visita. 

“Non c’è tempo da perdere.”   
Fece il padrone del negozio, guidando Doumeki fino al cortile, deponendo una coperta sulla neve e lasciando che il compagno ci mettesse sopra il bambino. 

Subito la bocca del piccolo si aprì, lasciando uscire una voce di donna, graffiante come unghie sulla lavagna. 

“Dannato esorcista, la mia vendetta sarà fatale!”   
Watanuki sbuffò un po’ di fumo, socchiudendo gli occhi e incrociando appena le gambe, annuendo. 

“Il tuo nemico è morto. Dovresti andartene e lasciare in pace quel bambino...” 

“Avevo maledetto la sua stirpe!” 

“Quel bambino non possiede il sangue del tuo nemico, dovresti lasciarlo andare.” 

“Potrò andarmene solo se il prezzo sarà pagato!”   
Watanuki guardò Doumeki con un briciolo di preoccupazione nell’animo. 

“Comprendiamo. Ed è giusto. Hai intenzione di pagare il prezzo?”   
Doumeki annuì, e subito una nuvola di fumo nero uscì dal corpo del bambino, volteggiando nell’aria un paio di volte, per poi prendere una direzione a tutta velocità, andando contro Watanuki. 

Doumeki si rese conto quello che stette per accadere, quindi si mise davanti al suo compagno, esclamando: 

“no, non osare!”   
Ma il fumo lo oltrepassò, avvolgendo il padrone del negozio e entrandogli in bocca a forza. 

Watanuki ebbe solo la forza per portarsi le mani al collo mentre lo spirito si infilava a forza dentro al suo corpo, e cadde a terra privo di sensi. Lo spirito era scomparso. 

Doumeki crollò subito in ginocchio, prendendo Watanuki tra le braccia e scuotendolo appena. 

“Non.... non volevo, svegliati per favore...”   
Watanuki mosse appena gli occhi da dietro le palpebre, ma nel momento in cui le socchiuse, Ame-warashi ci posò una mano sopra, impedendogli di aprire gli occhi. 

“Non farlo. Non permettergli di svegliarsi. Se lo spirito guarderà il mondo attraverso i suoi occhi, prenderà possesso del suo corpo.”   
Doumeki annuì appena, soffocando un singhiozzo. 

“Cosa devo fare?”   
Zashiki-warashi notò come il kimono che Watanuki stesse indossando si stesse ricoprendo di sangue, allora chiese a Doumeki di portarlo dentro assieme al bambino ancora svenuto. 

Mentre la ragazza spirito si occupava di Watanuki, Ame-warashi decise di occuparsi di Doumeki. 

“Devi portarlo nel mondo degli spiriti. Se lo spirito guarderà il proprio mondo attraverso i suoi occhi, sarà costretto a restare lì...” 

“Ma Watanuki non può lasciare il negozio...” 

“Io e Zashiki-warashi ci occuperemo di questo. Tu dovrai fare in fretta, però, prima che il vostro inquinamento la macchi per sempre.”   
E gli porse un thermos. 

“Questa polvere usala per non farlo svegliare. E questo...”   
Gli diede un biglietto del treno. 

“È per arrivare nel mondo degli spiriti assieme.” 

Zashiki-warashi arrivò nella stanza con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma questa volta i karasu tengu non osarono neppure farsi vedere. 

Doumeki allora si alzò, andando nella camera di Watanuki e vedendolo lì, nel letto, come quel giorno di dieci anni prima gli fece venire un nodo allo stomaco. 

Guardò il thermos e il biglietto del treno, e allora annuì. Lo avrebbe fatto. 

Quando Zashiki-warashi tornò nella camera di Watanuki, notò che sia lui che Doumeki erano scomparsi. Notò pure che il letto era privo delle coperte. 

E notò un leggero luccicore bagnato sui cuscini.


	2. Destinazione

Vi era un rollio rassicurante nel modo in cui il treno si muoveva sui binari. Era un leggero dondolio che conciliava il rilassamento. Doumeki sentiva come gli occhi chiudersi, anche se i suoi sensi erano tutti in allerta. Anche se sapeva che non poteva lasciarsi andare e addormentarsi, non in quel momento. 

L’arciere fece un respiro profondo, allungando un po’ le gambe per sgranchirle, mentre abbassò lo sguardo verso il volto addormentato di Watanuki, che gli teneva la testa sulle gambe. 

Gli passò appena un dito sulla guancia, cercando di non guardare le fasce insanguinate che avvolgevano il petto del compagno. Aveva fatto del suo meglio per mitigare il danno, ma senza Yuko, con solo le loro forze a disposizione aveva fatto tutto il possibile. 

Ed era anche per quel motivo che adesso si trovava su un treno sconosciuto, viaggiando nell’oscurità di quell’ “Altro Mondo” diretti verso una destinazione sconosciuta. 

Un suono lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri, e abbassò nuovamente la testa, notando che Watanuki si stava svegliando. 

Una nota di panico prese sopravvento nell’animo di Doumeki, che frugò immediatamente nella propria borsa, tirando fuori la borraccia che gli era stata data da Ame-warashi. 

“Non lasciare che si svegli per nessun motivo. Se dovesse aprire gli occhi in questo stato, rischieresti di perderlo per sempre.” 

E con un gesto lento, Doumeki si riempì il palmo di polvere, spargendola sul viso di Watanuki, facendolo piombare nuovamente in un sonno profondo. 

Doversi prendere cura di lui in quella situazione lo faceva sentire un po’ a disagio, sapendo che il loro viaggio non era che iniziato, ma Ame-warashi gli aveva detto che avrebbe mandato qualcuno alla stazione ad aspettarli. Qualcuno che li avrebbe aiutati. 

Questo pensiero dava speranza a Doumeki, che si pulì le mani dalla polvere e chiuse per bene la borraccia, rimettendola dentro la borsa. 

Era tutta colpa sua per quello che era successo, non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa, e adesso entrambi, sia lui che Watanuki, ne stavano pagando le conseguenze.


	3. Contatto

Watanuki aprí gli occhi. 

Aveva fatto un sogno

Aveva sognato che dopo che lo spirito aveva posseduto il suo corpo, aveva perso il diritto di poterlo usare e la sua coscienza era scomparsa. 

Aveva sognato che lo spirito avrebbe portato distruzione nel negozio di Yuko, e che i suoi amici erano morti. 

Aveva sognato di essere una bambina chiusa in un magazzino, aveva sognato l’odore del riso, della muffa, e il calore delle fiamme. 

Aveva sognato il contatto di mani grandi e il dolore di un esorcismo 

Aveva sognato di passare venticinque anni chiuso in un vaso. 

Poi aveva sognato la neve, le urla, una voce gentile, due occhi uno dal colore diverso dall’altro, (aspetta, erano i suoi occhi?) e poi il nulla. Il buio. 

Il dolore. 

Un leggero rollio, e poi un odore familiare. 

Quindi si era svegliato, aprendo gli occhi e non capendo dove fosse anche perché non stava indossando gli occhiali. 

Mosse la mano a tentoni, cercandoli sul comodino, quando percepí del calore, delle dita forti afferrarono la sua mano e gli misero gli occhiali nel palmo. 

Watanuki si mise seduto sul letto, mettendosi gli occhiali e vedendo Doumeki, con la sua solita espressione tra il vuoto e l’imbronciato, che lo guardava. 

“Non siamo nel negozio. “   
Mormorò, guardandosi intorno. 

“No… torneremo non appena tu ti sarai rimesso.”   
Gli rispose Doumeki, alzandosi improvvisamente in piedi e guardandolo negli occhi. 

“Sei... davvero tu?”   
Watanuki voltò la testa in imbarazzo, spingendolo via. 

“Certo che sono davvero io, chi altri dovrei essere, scusa? Però...”   
Ammise, rimettendosi in ordine. 

“Però credo di aver capito cosa sia successo.”   
Sollevò lo sguardo verso Doumeki. 

“Devo dire che siamo stati due stolti se non ci siamo mai resi conto di questo...”   
Watanuki si portò una mano al cuore, sentendolo battere lentamente. 

“E non credevo che tu provassi lo stesso.”   
All’improvviso si sentì stringere da due braccia forti, con contatto inaspettato, un abbraccio caldo e dall’odore mascolino. 

“Certo che provo lo stesso. Certo che sei importante per me. Non lo hai mai capito, nonostante tutto? Ha dovuto possederti uno spirito maligno per farti aprire gli occhi?”   
Watanuki spalancò appena gli occhi, per poi voltare il capo in quell’abbraccio, facendo un lieve sorriso. 

“Ho capito. Ma puoi dirmi dove siamo? Cosa è successo?” 

Doumeki tornò a sedersi e gli raccontò velocemente di come aveva dovuto tenerlo addormentato fino ad arrivare nel mondo dell’aldilà, e lì aveva costretto lo spirito a lasciare il corpo di Watanuki. 

“L’ho convinta a passare, praticamente. Sembrava fosse felice di questo, dopotutto... credo che sia rimasta chiusa in quel vaso per tanto tempo...” 

“Venticinque anni...”   
Mormorò Watanuki. 

“Poi abbiamo incontrato le volpi che vendono oden e ci hanno permesso di stare a casa loro fino a quando non ti saresti ripreso.” 

“Come? Oh no... Adesso devo loro un altro favore!”   
Doumeki soffocò un riso, vedendo come Watanuki fosse agitato da questa cosa. 

“Piuttosto... come ti senti?”   
Chiese allora Doumeki. 

“Quando lo spirito è entrato dentro di te, ti ha fatto sanguinare...”   
Avvicinò appena una mano e aprì delicatamente il kimono di Watanuki, notando che le ferite erano scomparse. Però gli erano rimaste delle piccole cicatrici simili a graffi. 

Watanuki lo scacciò via, arrossendo di nuovo e chiudendosi il kimono, 

“Non prenderti questo tipo di libertà con gente che sta male, accidenti a te.”   
E questo agitarsi da parte del ragazzo fece sorridere nuovamente Doumeki. Era riuscito a riportarlo da sé. E questa volta, non lo avrebbe fatto andare più da nessuna parte.


End file.
